


be my valentine

by chocolino



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, a bit angst, beomgyu is a softie, commitment problems, kai best bestfriend, valentines confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: "but hyung, there's hundreds of peoples likes you… what make me so different?""yes they are hundreds of them, but none of them are kang taehyun. and i like kang taehyun, not someone else"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	be my valentine

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly work on this for few hours and im sure as hell didnt noticed how many words this is lol anyways, happy valentines! have a good day

taehyun likes to be alone. he feels it was unnecessary for him to get close with his classmates, let alone his housemates; he barely knows them. out of 2 years he in university, safe to say, he only allowed huening kai to be friend with him.

maybe because of the latter was too eager to friend with him, or maybe taehyun feel this immediate calm feeling whenever he is with kai.

taehyun somehow feel thankful towards kai that he has been always by his side since sophomore year, though he knows kai probably like it better when he was with his other circle of friends.

he never mentioned anything, let alone forcing taehyun to go out to parties with him. and taehyun found it amazing, how kai still respects him.

taehyun understand that he, himself can be very annoying. kudos to kai for being so strong friending with this hardheaded boy.

taehyun stares at the magic card he has been practicing since last month, it was a trick he learnt from the book he read at library and he has been practicing making it clean for a month.

he showed it once at kai, and the boy already impressed with the trick yet taehyun still think it was unclean.

he sighs, trying to slow down his hand movement as he did so. trying to mirror himself in his mind and then repeat the same thing repeatedly.

"oh my god taehyun, i swear- stop with the cards!!!" kai said, plopping right in front of taehyun.

taehyun look to the boy in front of him, who just done with his volleyball practices.

"you done with your practice?" taehyun ask, earning a glare from kai for not answering him in the first place.

"yea- the coach finished early today, he got business to do later" kai replied, slowly chugging down the water.

"so… for like 2 hours i was practicing, do you really just sit here and practice your trick?" the latter continues,

taehyun nodded his head, eyebrows furrowed as he focusses on the cards on his hand.

"anyway, you said you have something to tell me…what is it?" taehyun said, finally putting the cards back into their box.

"oh- do you know soobin hyung and yeonjun hyung?" kai asked

taehyun squint his eyes, trying to remember someone with the names, "uh… are they from your volleyball club too? the ones who are in love but too coward to confess?"

kai eyes widen at that, "OMG YOU KNOW THAT TOO??!?! anyway- that's not important"

taehyun nod his head, probably that was the right boys he thinks about.

"they asked me to join them to be their cupid…" kai explain

taehyun look at kai, confused.

"i mean- they make this somewhat event for valentines, where students can fill in this form, and pay them to give something to their crushes…and they want me to help them on giving the presents"

"the university allow them?" taehyun asked

"apparently, yes"

"oh…then, what's the problem? i know you enjoy being this kind of thing…so?"

"taehyun… i will be very busy the whole week from running around giving presents to their crushes- so, im afraid you will be alone"

taehyun laugh at that, "oh my god, i'll be fine kai… no need to worry about me"

"you sure? don't want to join me?"

taehyun make a disgust face, "no?!? i can't even talk to people"

"valid point" kai replied.

when kai said that he will be busy, taehyun never imagine it will be THAT busy. taehyun can't even have a proper conversation with kai for 3 days straight.

despite their conversation on phone, taehyun somehow think that human interaction is important to him (not like he want to admit it out loud)

he doesn’t even remember when was the last time he talk properly with human being for the last 3 days.

"uh… kang taehyun?"

he looks up, his eyes then met with ones he recognizes yet unfamiliar.

"yea? what can i help you?" taehyun said, suddenly feeling his classmate’s eyes on him.

"um… here's chocolates for you" the guy said, slowly put bunch of different chocolates on the table.

taehyun look at him, confused.

"for me? or you want me to help you give it to someone else?" taehyun asked

the guy immediately shakes his head, "NO no, it's for you…"

"aah…thanks?" taehyun said, and the guy just smiles at him in return before walk out from his class.

his classmates started to whisper to each other and taehyun just stares at the chocolates in front of him.

_well… damn._

it was probably a bit over 3pm when kai finally has time to meet taehyun. even though kai enjoys seeing how these peoples getting excited from getting presents from their secret crushes, he still found it tiring.

he has no idea that it will be this tiring, nor he has no idea that there will be so many students who filled in the form.

but well, not like he's not getting paid.

"yo taehyun, how's your day?" kai said, hurriedly lay down on the table.

"crazy i will said" taehyun replied, and that's enough for kai to spring out from laying and walk and sit in front of taehyun.

"oh, you never said that before…what happened?" kai ask, interested.

"did mr. park asked you to recite the poem in front of the students again or-"

"beomgyu hyung gave me chocolates"

"WHO? WHAT?"

taehyun showed his thin line smiles, slowly pouring out the chocolates he got earlier on the table.

"WHO GAVE YOU????" kai asked, excited.

"i don't know, beomgyu hyung just came in and gave me these chocolates… i don't know if it was from him or he is just a cupid like you"

kai jaw dropped.

"oh my god!! did he say something else?"

the latter shakes his head, "he just gave these to me and walk out"

"but like- beomgyu hyung? like THE beomgyu?? are we talking about the same beomgyu???"

"yes kai, i know it's crazy i don't want to believe it either but yes, it is THAT beomgyu. im not living under the rock to not know who beomgyu is"

well, to talk about beomgyu. everyone in the university probably knows him, he got thousands of followers on social medias, got good grades, good at singing and not to mention, one of university's pride. he was good at everything he does and not only that, he was also a complete sweetheart.

it was crazy enough to think beomgyu knows a nobody like taehyun, and they are a year apart and have never been in the same classes or clubs.

taehyun don't even think he has ever breathed the same air as beomgyu before.

now, knowing that beomgyu know his existence is just…shocking.

"but like, i don't think it was from him" taehyun said afterwards.

"and what make you think so?"

"i don't know… it just- there's no way he knows me…? right?"

"yeah probably" kai replied, already eating one of the chocolates.

"enough thinking, the chocolates are good and expensive too" kai said, opening another pack of chocolates

taehyun sigh, "well, you're right… i shouldn't care about those thing"

_why would i care…_

taehyun jotted down the notes right after his lecturer walk out. he was honestly too sleepy earlier that he doesn’t even know what kind of alien language he writes on his notebook.

feeling a bit thankful that the lecturer after that probably going to enter a bit late, he quickly copied kai's notes.

kai already sleeping next to him, poor boy, he was too busy with sorting all the present last night that he ended up sleeping at 5am, not helping when they have an 8am class the next day.

as taehyun busying himself with the notes, he suddenly feels the class turned silent. he fastens his writing, sensing that his lecturer already arrived.

"hi taehyun~" a voice greet him, making him stop writing and immediately look up.

_oh fuck._

he slowly nudges his side to wake kai up from his sleep. and thankfully, kai awakes after few seconds, just as he about to yell at taehyun, his eyes wide open at the sight of beomgyu in front of him.

his eyes darted confused + amaze at taehyun, not expecting to see beomgyu right in front of him.

"and hi taehyun's friend?" beomgyu said as he looks at the shocked kai

"a-ah hi… the name is kai by the way"

beomgyu sheepishly smiles, before his eyes fall back at the blonde hair guy.

beomgyu then quietly put a box in front of taehyun, making the whole class gasped.

taehyun look at the box, noticed there's a sticky note on top of it. his eyes search for beomgyu's one, still confused on what is happening.

"um… what is this?" taehyun asked

beomgyu shyly scratch his head, "ah- something i got for you?"

kai at the side just enjoying the whole thing unfold, can't stop smiling yet still amazed by the whole thing happening in front of him.

"thanks…?" taehyun said, he can feel his fingers shivering as he takes the box in front of him.

"you know my name, right?" beomgyu asked, making taehyun flustered.

"yeah- beomgyu. i know your name"

beomgyu smiles wider as the younger said his name, "then… i will get going, and… i hope you like my present… bye taehyun"

"thanks, beomgyu hyung" taehyun replied right after.

his eyes followed beomgyu walking out from his class, yet he can feel everyone eyes are on him.

well, if they are confused on what just happened… taehyun are hundreds time even more confused than them.

"holy shit kang taehyun????" kai screamed, eyes wide in excitement

"oh my god, don't embarrassed me now kai… i already had enough" taehyun quietly said, looking at the sticky note at the box.

"what does it say?" kai said, trying to take a peek.

**_open when you're alone!!_ **

  * **_beomgyu_**



****

kai pout as he read that, looking at taehyun suspiciously. as kai about to tease the latter, luckily, their lecturer walk in.

and for once in two years, this is the first time taehyun feel excited and eager to go home early.

probably because he was dying to know what was inside the box or probably because he is sleepy the whole day. he didn't know which one overpowering him right now.

taehyun lay down on his bed, stretching his bones as he did so. feeling relieved as he heard bones cracking.

just as he about to close his eyes and take a nap, his phone suddenly ringing. took notice it was kai calling, he then ignores the call and went to his text notification, knowing so well why kai called him this early.

**kai**

have you open the box?

hello?

answer my call???

please share with me

whAT DOES HE GAVE YOU?

KANG TAEHYUN

**taehyun**

oh my god

chill

haven't open it yet

later i guess

**kai**

OMG youre no fun

anyway

text me after u open it ;)

**taehyun**

yea yea sure 

taehyun then finally take the box he has been keeping safe deep inside his backpack.

don't really know what to expect. he doesn’t even know beomgyu personally, so he has no expectation whatsoever.

he carefully opens the lid,

_huh???_

_a letter…and a bracelet??_

taehyun put the bracelet aside as he carefully opens the letter.

**_hi taehyun, this might be a bit shocking for you when i suddenly show my interest on you. don't wanna sound like a creep, but i think im interested in you…_ **

****

**_not in the friend kind of way…?_ **

****

**_if you get i what i mean yeah lol anyways-_ **

****

**_i will be fine if you want to be friend first, im not going to force you to have a relationship with me whatsoever no worries._ **

****

**_and i got you a bracelet, i don't know if you will like it but the bracelet reminds me of you…_ **

****

**_here's a thing, wear the bracelet if you think i got a chance_ **

****

**_don't wear it if you aren't interested in me… or in guy in general… you can do whatever you want with it- throw it away or anything._ **

****

**_give me back the bracelet if you think we would never work it out ((i hope no PLEASE IM GONNA CRY))_ **

****

**_and yea, that's it! i do hope you like my present and um, bye?? see you soon_ **

****

****

  * **_choi beomgyu._**



****

_oh my god… are this guy for real??_

taehyun reread the letter for few more times, making sure he read it carefully. he looks at the bracelet.

it was cute, and taehyun noticed there's a little star carved in the middle. he stares at the bracelet for little while, not sure what he should do.

taehyun ignores the call and text spam from kai that night, don't know if he should tell his friend about that.

safe to say, the next day he got a full lecture from kai for not answering his calls. and the latter has been asking him what beomgyu gave him and he just keep his mouth shut.

"do you know how desperate i am to know what goes on between you two? like- taehyun, you probably finally going to have a date for valentines tomorrow" kai said, excited.

_ah, valentines tomorrow._

"there's nothing going on between us…"

"you sure? you have been pretty much of it after beomgyu came in your life" kai tease, smirking

taehyun smack the latter's shoulder, "said that nonsense one more time…"

kai teasing taehyun even more, not really scared of the latter's threat.

"hi taehyun… hi, kai?"

both quickly look forward, taehyun feel tense as beomgyu once again, in front of him.

he can sense beomgyu trying to look over his wrists, and luckily, taehyun wore a sweater over his top, completely covering both of his wrists.

"hi beomgyu hyung!!" kai greet, overly excited.

beomgyu smiles at the younger,

"um, taehyun, can we talk for few minutes?" beomgyu said

taehyun jaw dropped, NO WAY, no way he will remain calm if he talks alone with beomgyu.

he looks at kai, asking for help.

"actually, you can, we have no class after this…so, you can borrow taehyun for how many hours you want to" kai said, making taehyun's eyes widen yet beomgyu sigh in relief.

"that's great… so, can we talk now?" beomgyu said, still unsure.

kai nudged taehyun side and unconsciously he nodded his head, not even thinking straight at that point.

"follow me" beomgyu said, pulling taehyun's sleeves.

and taehyun mindlessly walk behind beomgyu, his mind all over the place. he can feel all the stares from others as he walks with beomgyu.

there's no doubt that beomgyu is famous, and he is just- nobody. of course, peoples will have interest on beomgyu. taehyun can already feel all the death stares from beomgyu's fans. and it somehow- make him shiver.

taehyun awaken from his thought as he heard a door closing, quickly studying where he is now.

he is in a studio, taehyun had come here few times and he always thought the studio is big even with his classmates packed inside.

but weirdly, it feels too stuffed with just two of them in there. taehyun barely breathe.

taehyun look at beomgyu, not knowing what to do- or say.

beomgyu eyes wanders around taehyun's wrists. his smiles faded, froze.

"y-you…don't wear it…" beomgyu said, not even dare to look at taehyun.

now beomgyu feel like a fool, of course. of course, taehyun never feel the same… he is just a fool for believing soobin and yeonjun words… though soobin and yeonjun heard from kai- taehyun's friend, that he is gay.

or- maybe taehyun isn't interested in him

or worse, taehyun already have a boyfriend…

"beomgyu hyung… i- um…" taehyun can't even formed a word.

beomgyu just stood there, look at his feet as he feels taehyun walk closer to him.

taehyun then hold his wrists, and the younger pull something from his pocket.

_the bracelet._

taehyun put it on beomgyu's palm, leaving beomgyu even more heartbroken then he thought he will be.

who would've thought that he really REALLY likes taehyun just from the first sight?

it was very crazy and so not beomgyu to fall in love at first sight, but he did. and it was taehyun.

his eyes welling up with tears, don't even dares to look at taehyun in front of him. not wanting to let the younger feel sorry at him or anything.

it was his fault- he should've approach him properly and started out with being friends first.

but beomgyu is just- he can't hold his feeling anymore. not when he can feel his feelings for the younger keep growing stronger by any seconds.

"beomgyu hyung, look at me" taehyun said softly, almost whispering.

beomgyu take a deep breathe, trying to hold back his tears and trying to keep himself from breaking apart in front of taehyun.

it was stupid for beomgyu to even imagine he finally got to celebrate his valentines with taehyun.

"hyung…"

beomgyu finally look up, eyes meeting with taehyun's one. hoping that taehyun didn't notice the tears that was on the verge to fall.

taehyun eyes full of concerns, beomgyu can tell.

"it's not like what you thought" taehyun said,

beomgyu look at the younger, confused.

_if it's not like what i thought…then what?_

"i gave you back the bracelet because…" taehyun trail off, bite his lips, not sure if he wants to continue saying it

"why?" beomgyu ask, feeling impatient.

"so, you can put it on me yourself…" taehyun continue,

"huh?"

"i want you to put it on me, yourself"

_what…?_

"oh? SURE- OF COURSE TAEHYUN. YES, SURE I WILL" beomgyu rambling, quickly hold taehyun's wrist as he put the bracelet on the latter.

beomgyu now look at taehyun, don't have any thoughts on what just happened. taehyun smiles, and beomgyu unconsciously smiles wider.

"does that mean-" beomgyu don't even get to finish his words as taehyun cut his first

"want to celebrate valentines together, tomorrow?" taehyun said

beomgyu's jaw dropped, "YES?? OH MY GOD??? TAEHYUN, YES SURE I WANT TO"

taehyun chuckles as beomgyu keep rambling over, "hyung, calm down…"

beomgyu finally stopped rambling, eyes wide as he looks at the blonde hair boy.

"i have a chance??" he dumbly asks and taehyun just laugh at that

"yea probably… let see how tomorrow goes"

and now it was beomgyu turned to froze.

_shit. he never spent valentines with anyone before…._

taehyun stares at the ceiling. feeling the night breeze hitting his limp body, it was cold, but he was too lazy to close his bedroom windows.

his thoughts went elsewhere. he got to spend his valentines with someone. and it was not even someone random, it was choi beomgyu.

taehyun closed his eyes, mentally cursing himself for saying yes.

not like he didn't want it, he did want to spend his time with beomgyu… but being in places with lots of peoples, somewhat scares him.

beomgyu is so eager on planning what to do tomorrow that taehyun don't even have the energy to talk about his very homebody personality.

he doesn’t even know what to expect from beomgyu, they barely know each other!!!

a notification came in right after taehyun feels the need to cancel their valentines. he lazily looks at his phone, eyes widen.

 ** _choibeomgyuu_** **followed you.**

_shit._

taehyun immediately open his instagram account and clicked on beomgyu's name. carefully looking through the latter's feed.

it was mostly beomgyu's covering songs, or photos of him with his parents and it surprise taehyun that beomgyu did not posting as much as he thought the latter would.

**_choibeomgyuu_ commented "omg?? i don't know you do magic trick? that's so awesome" **

_oh fuck now how the hell he forgot all the embarrassing shits he has posted before._

taehyun grunt. don't even have the energy to see which videos was that comment for. taehyun has always like it when people said something over his magic trick BUT it was beomgyu commenting, and he doesn't know how to react.

just as he about to take a shower, another notification came in,

**_choibeomgyuu_ sent you a message**

**_choibeomgyuu_ sent you a message **

**_choibeomgyuu_ sent you a message **

_click to open._

without a second thought, taehyun immediately open it.

**_choibeomgyuu_ **

_hi taehyun!!_

_sorry if i suddenly spam you or anything_

_but um- can i get your number?_

**_kang.taehyun_ **

_hi beomgyu hyung_

_no it's fine hehe_

_yea sure_

_010-********_

**_choibeomgyuu_ **

_thanks!!_

_will text you later,_

_sorry if i bothering you or anything_

_ttyl :)_

taehyun quickly take his shower, trying to ignore the way his heart has been acting weirdly lately.

maybe it was from his unhealthy sleep schedule, or his unhealthy meals time, he didn't know- he should make a checkup sooner.

he looks over his phone, noticing a new number messaging him, he hurriedly open the texts. making sure it was beomgyu, he then saved the contact first before replying.

**beomgyu hyung**

hi taehyun?

**taehyun**

hi beomgyu hyung :))

**beomgyu hyung**

oh thank god

i thought you gave me wrong number for seconds

:(

**taehyun**

hahahahah noo why would i

**beomgyu hyung**

anyways for tomorrow…

i will pick you up at your house around 7pm?

is that okay with you?

**taehyun**

ah yea, sure!

oh and a question,

where are we going so i don't dress like clown

**beomgyu hyung**

ahhh NOO it's a secret

um don't worry

just wear what you always wear,

anything comfortable :D

**taehyun**

i see i see

okay hyung 

**beomgyu hyung**

as much as i want to talk with you more,

i have few things to do right now…

so uhm, see you tomorrow?

**taehyun**

it's fine hyung…

yea see you!

to say beomgyu is nervous was an understatement. he was beyond than that to the point he can feel his fingers going numb from cracking the knuckles too often.

he already arrived in front of taehyun's house and already received a text that taehyun will be downstair in few minutes.

beomgyu is nervous.

this is his first valentines ever and he for sure don't want to fuck it up, not when he finally got the chance to get close to taehyun.

"hi hyung~"

beomgyu look up from his phone, eyes locked with taehyun's one.

his jaw dropped and he can tell that his mouth is wide open right now. how can taehyun look effortlessly beautiful in such casual clothes???

taehyun is wearing a black jean, perfectly fit to his slim legs, with a white tee underneath the black leather jacket.

beomgyu took notice over the dangling earring the youngers wore, and the little sparkles right over his eyes.

beomgyu can feel his heart stammering hard.

_oh fuck. im already into deep._

"hyung? you okay?" taehyun asked, a hint of teasing in his tone.

"y-yea… you look- damn good" beomgyu said, can't hold it any longer.

taehyun chuckles at the sudden compliments, "you too, hyung… the yellow flannels suit you"

_and sure as hell beomgyu going to change his favorite color to yellow now._

"uh…anyways, let's go?" beomgyu said, open the car door for taehyun to get in

"oh my god, you don't have to go that far" taehyun said, chuckling as found it cute how nervous beomgyu are.

beomgyu calm himself down before getting inside the car,

he then played his playlist as he drove away, the car ride was silence- only sometimes both break it to sing to the songs playing.

beomgyu let out relive sigh as he successfully arrived at the destination, it was his first time there and thank god, he found it easily.

taehyun look around the places, eyes wide, probably not expecting beomgyu to bring him to such places.

"we are here,"

both of them get off from the car, still haven't said anything as they busy looking around.

"i don't know if you would like this- i mean, this is my first time ever going on a valentines date… so, i don't know how this work" beomgyu said, scratching his neck.

he waited for taehyun to say something. not sure if the younger like it or not, he hasn't said anything after they both arrived and it somehow scared beomgyu a bit.

taehyun then look at beomgyu, "hyung, i love it"

beomgyu finally smiles, relieved.

"let's sit at the bench over there," beomgyu decide and the younger nodded his head.

beomgyu look at taehyun, who still mesmerized by the night sky. the moon and the stars are so bright that night, but for beomgyu, it can't be compared to taehyun.

taehyun shine even more.

"i don't know you will bring me here… i thought youre more to like- crazy dates kind of style like amusement park or cinema?" taehyun said,

beomgyu laugh at that, "i know you don't feel comfortable being around lot of peoples…so i guess, this is the best idea i could think of"

taehyun stares at beomgyu, "how do you know?"

"i might have get some help from peoples here and there"

"im really sorry if this isn't what you are expecting… im really bad at something like this…" beomgyu pout, suddenly feeling insecure.

"hyung, its fine… i know you tried hard for this, and i truly appreciate it"

beomgyu somehow felt a bit relieved at the confirmation words coming from taehyun.

_beomgyu believes, taehyun is an angel._

"beomgyu hyung, can i ask you something?" taehyun said after a long silence.

beomgyu hummed in reply,

"why me?"

taehyun definitely want to know the reason why. out of all peoples, why him?

beomgyu sigh, expecting the question.

"it's hard to explain taehyun-ah… but, it just- when i saw you for the first time… i think i already like you since then"

taehyun furrowed his eyebrows, "when did you saw me?"

beomgyu smiles, relishing the memory in his head, "it was at the volleyball court, few months ago? you're waiting for your friend while reading a book next to the court- and i was there for yeonjun hyung and soobin hyung…that was the first time i saw you"

"just like that? you like me just like that?"

"nooooo- i saw you, and my heart did a thing. i swear, i thought it was just like one-time kind of thing but then i always remember that red hair of yours"

_red hairs… that was probably 7 months ago?? beomgyu has likes him for 7 months???_

"then i tried looking for you everywhere, but no one seems to know you… i just kind of thinking youre not a student here but then i saw you again- this time blonde and my heart still did the same thing"

"how do you know my name? my class?" taehyun ask

"you probably don't notice me, but i've sit next to you once at cafeteria… and i saw your notebook- there's written your name and your class"

"and you approach me after months because?"

"because at first- i think it was nothing more than just a one-time crush… but then i always want to see you, or make you notice me or talk to me… then i realized that i like you more than that" beomgyu confessed.

"you serious?" taehyun asked, still trying to process all the newly facts beomgyu told him.

beomgyu nodded his head, eyes still locked with taehyun's one.

"but hyung, there's hundreds of girls and boys likes you… what make me so different?"

"yes they are hundreds of them, but none of them are kang taehyun. and i like kang taehyun, not someone else"

taehyun feel his heartbeat skipped. a warm feeling rushed all over his body, thinking that his blood circulation finally works properly.

"im serious taehyun, i really do like you… and i will wait for how long it will take for you to like me back"

taehyun breath hitched.

"but im scared" taehyun said, almost whispering.

"of what?"

"you know how i feel uncomfortable around peoples right? and you- you're choi beomgyu. peoples always look at you, peoples swarmed around you and i don't think i can get used to it if we are together" taehyun shyly said.

"taehyun, i promise i will be by your side. always,"

beomgyu then hug taehyun, slowly patting the younger's back as he said few more encouraging words.

for beomgyu this is enough, with what taehyun just said, beomgyu knows he has a chance, and he will patiently wait if it was what taehyun want.

"thank you for telling me, hyung" taehyun said,

"and thank you for having faith in me" beomgyu replied afterwards.

they both smiles.

they spent few more hours watching the night sky, talking about everything and nothing in particular. taehyun found it weird how fast he feels comfortable around beomgyu, it took kai 2 weeks to do so.

with beomgyu, taehyun just feel safe and protected. he feels loved, probably because the number of compliments beomgyu gave him, he feels more assurance.

"i saw your instagram…and you do magic trick? that's so cool" beomgyu said after a while, still excited

taehyun sheepishly smiles, yes, he took pride over being able to do magic trick but having beomgyu compliments it somehow make him shy.

"thanks, but it just a hobby, i don't do it professionally"

"still, you look amazing doing it"

"i can show it to you sometimes" taehyun offers,

beomgyu eyes wide, smiling "yes!! i want to watch it…that will be cool,"

taehyun chuckles at that, how can someone be so soft?

"anyways, i know you sing sometimes… might have heard few times, since kai like to watch your cover videos but i never really have much interest in it" taehyun said,

beomgyu pout at that, "you don't even have interest in me…."

"aaaa hyung, it just- before, i don't know you but now that i do, i will surely listen to it nonstop"

beomgyu smiles wider, a hint of blush on his cheeks. beomgyu don't even know if he was capable to smiles even wider.

"yeay! i got a new fan" beomgyu cheers, making taehyun laugh

"and now that you said it, i will post something by this weekend… i hope you watch it" beomgyu said, a hint of unsure in his tone.

"sure i will, i'll be the first one to watch it" taehyun promised.

taehyun and beomgyu then went to a food truck near their car, buying some street foods.

beomgyu actually has planned a very expensive and private dinner for both of them but seeing how happy taehyun are with the streets foods, he decided to go with taehyun's ideas instead.

"been a while since i eat this!!" taehyun said, a pitch higher than usual.

beomgyu fancied the way taehyun didn't care about his status. he knows how rich taehyun are, but taehyun has never showed any of it, he has always been the humble type and beomgyu likes that about him.

"sorry if it’s not a dinner you expected," taehyun said later,

"no it's fine… i will be okay with anything, as long as you enjoy it" beomgyu said, patting taehyun's shoulder.

"you like me too much, don't you?" taehyun asked

beomgyu flustered.

"well- can't blame me when you're YOU"

taehyun laugh, he definitely feels more comfortable to jokes around with beomgyu. though, he tried to ignore the way the butterflies inside his stomach flies around.

beomgyu sigh as they both arrived at taehyun's parents’ house. taehyun decided to stay the night at his parents instead that day- not wanting to let his mood down if he stays at the dorm.

"well, how would you rate today?" beomgyu asked, anxious.

taehyun smiles at the question, "um… will say 8 out of 10"

"not bad, but WHY TWO POINT LESS" beomgyu asked,

"there's no perfect dates" taehyun answered, laughing.

"add two more points then i will give you something" beomgyu demand, pouting.

taehyun look at beomgyu, intrigued, "okay then, 10 out of 10"

beomgyu smiles before reaching for the backseat.

"here's the presents as a thank you for going out with me and be my best valentines ever"

taehyun eyes wide open, taking the flowers and the box from beomgyu.

"oh my god, you don't have to do this much… i don't prepare anything for you"

"that's fine and also the reasons why we should have a second date" beomgyu said, biting his lips, unsure of what will taehyun answers.

the younger chuckles, "sure hyung, i would love to"

they both stares into each other eyes, feeling content with each other presences.

"by the way hyung, i really enjoyed today… thank you for everything" taehyun said afterwards, making the older softly nod in return.

"see you at uni, just need to remind you, i might keep stick beside you from now onwards" beomgyu said right after taehyun get off the car

"yea yea sure hyung but expect me to become a brat" he says, making beomgyu laugh.

taehyun wait until beomgyu's car out of his vision before getting inside his house. he let out a screech as he saw his mom peeking from the window, a smirk visible on her face.

"mom, you scared me" taehyun exclaim, properly put his shoes on the rack.

"who's that? why don't you let him in? i want to meet him" his mom asked, not even sparing taehyun a moment

"my friend," he replied, short.

his mom snort at that, "yeah, friend that went out with you on valentine’s day and give you flowers and presents…"

"he just being nice" taehyun said, too quick.

"you know- i don't see him clearly but i saw the way he looks at you"

"OH MOM stop being delusional"

"son, you look at him exactly the way he looks at you"

"im not having this conversation mom, im going to sleep" taehyun answer, covering both his ears as his mom went on and on.

"at least tell me his name!!" his mom screamed before laughing, find it funny how taehyun look so flustered after being teased.

taehyun immediately plop on his bed, he definitely like it better to stay in his owned house rather than the university dorm.

he looks over his phone, noticing there's kai spamming him asking how he spent his valentines today.

he hasn’t told kai yet- that he's going out with beomgyu. he already can imagine how kai will make a huge fuss over this.

he replied with a short "just the usual" at kai, not wanting to explain further.

not long after, a notification popped out, making taehyun's heart beating faster.

**beomgyu hyung**

im safely arrived~

thanks for today taehyun-ah,

literally the best day of my life…

and my apologize if i make you uncomfortable or anything :/

hope we can still be friends (?) after this!

i like hanging out with you (we should do it more)

and, i hope you like the flowers and the present i gave you!!

lastly, goodnight taehyunnie <3

dream of something nice!!

taehyun smiles to himself, not expecting beomgyu will be this consistent. he still found it weird how beomgyu has a crush on him… because usually it always the other way around?

everyone always crushes on beomgyu but now having beomgyu crushing on him?

he wouldn't dare to even imagine it.

**taehyun**

thanks for today too, beomgyu hyung!

i had so much fun, though all we do is talk and eat HAHAHAHAHAH

but seriously, thanks for being considerate.

also, of course we still can be friends…

haven't seen the present yet but thankyou so much

and goodnight too, hyung :))

taehyun immediately sit on his bed, take a look on the pretty flowers before put it on his bedlamp table, making mental note to let his mom take care of it instead (since he has no idea how to take care of a flowers)

his eyes then darted to the box, still have no idea what will beomgyu gave him. like- beomgyu already gave him the bracelet (which he still wears it) and now a new present?

taehyun snickers as he saw what the present are, he then read the notes that was stick by the box.

**_you got the lock,_ **

**_i got the key!_ **

****

**_tell me to unlock,_ **

**_when you're ready_ **

****

**_-choi beomgyu_ **

****

taehyun take a closer look at the necklace, still laughing to himself at how cute beomgyu are.

beomgyu has always respect his decision and always asked first before anything. taehyun knows, he showed the older a positive sign that he most likely will like beomgyu back.

but there's something that has been holding him, and he don't even know what. he certainly can tell that he likes beomgyu too, and beomgyu are more than ready to take their relationship to the next level.

but taehyun feels scared, of unsure.

and he hates himself for that.

uni has become much better now, taehyun don't know how to explain it but he feels a bit complete. it feels like everything finally was in their place.

it has been 3 days since valentines and luckily for taehyun's heart, beomgyu has been busy with his club activities to the point they can't even meet up between recess hour. though, they still texting or video calling each other before going to bed.

"you still haven't told me what you do on your valentines and you still didn't explain WHO gave you that necklace?" kai said, chime in taehyun's mind.

the latter sigh at that, kai has been asking him for the past three days and he genuinely grew tired of it now. but still, he didn't want kai to know about his little dates with beomgyu.

he knows how loud his friend can be and he isn't ready for any of that.

"not important," taehyun coldly reply, earning an annoying glare from kai.

"anyway taehyun, do you have your art club meeting, or you want to join me to the court?" kai asked, though he knows what taehyun answers will be but still, it was polite to ask.

"sure, i will join you" taehyun replied, short and clear making kai startle by that.

he looks at the latter, confused yet amaze "you sure tyun? you know how excited soobin hyung and yeonjun hyung will be if they saw you?"

taehyun nodded his head, "not like i can avoid them…so, what if i just befriends them too"

it was actually a big move for taehyun, he was never the one to make friends first. but after hearing from kai (and beomgyu) over how amazing both soobin and yeonjun are, it did trigger him a bit.

"oh my god?? taehyun?? is this really you??"

taehyun scoff at kai, "don't be overdramatic…"

"yEA but still, this is a big step!! im proud of you, oof let's go get them bros" kai said, already excited at the thought of him finally get to hang out with taehyun, soobin and yeoniun together.

taehyun wait by the sidelines as kai joined the others meeting the coach. to be honest, taehyun was into sport and he is good with that too… but the thought of interacting with peoples, he decided to stay away and just look from afar instead.

**beomgyu hyung**

taehyunnie~

where are you?

are you busy nowwww?

can we videocall :/

haven't seen your face today

taehyun chuckles as he sees the texts.

**taehyun**

not really,

im at the volleyball court

with kai,

waiting for him to finish his meeting

but NOOOO

why are you so clingy?

can't you wait till im home?!

taehyun waited for 6 minutes, it does say beomgyu has read his text. probably busy, there's no way beomgyu are sulking over that.

yea sure, taehyun can confirmed that beomgyu has been very very clingy to the point he wants to video call every time he was in his free time.

taehyun found it hard to adapt with- not like he and beomgyu are in a relationship, then, it indeed feels like they are.

after few times, taehyun basically become numb over it and just answers beomgyu's call within seconds. and beomgyu had pull something like this before.

getting upset just because taehyun purposely didn't answers him and it took taehyun 5 hours for beomgyu to finally answered him.

and taehyun pledge, he will never want to make beomgyu sulk again. not over something stupid at least.

"hi taehyun?" an unfamiliar voice greet him. he pushes his phone down and look up to the source of the voice.

"oh… hi-" taehyun greet back.

"im yeonjun, and the one next to me is soobin" he said and point at the tall guy next to him, who gives him a sweet smile. taehyun take notes that soobin has a dimple.

"hi… i heard about you guys alot from kai" taehyun said carefully, still awkward.

"yea yea we too- we heard about you alot"

"um… can we sit?" soobin said, pointing at the vacant seats in front of him.

taehyun nodded his head, still trying to think of ways to actually talk with people.

"where's kai?" taehyun ask after a while, suddenly feeling that he need kai to be there to support him.

"the coach asked him to check the storeroom and look for the new balls" yeonjun replied in instant,

taehyun bite his lips, running out of ideas to ask or said. he definitely hates this awkward air. not helping when both yeonjun and soobin also has been talking to each other instead- since they also don't know what to ask or what to say to taehyun.

"ooooh how's the small meeting? going well??" kai screeching as he run towards the three, already excited.

taehyun glares at kai, which kai just stuck his tongue out at the latter.

"you guys don't talk with each other??" kai asked, surprise.

"how can you all three be this awkward? yeonjun hyung i thought earlier you said you got confident to talk with taehyun today?"

"i tried-" yeonjun reply, short. 

taehyun smiles apologetically. knowing most of it are also his fault for not engaging in the conversation more.

"anyways, want to get something to eat?" kai said, just the thought of finally getting to eat in the same table with his friends make him happy.

yeonjun and soobin both nodded their heads, adding comments about how they still haven't eaten anything yet since morning.

taehyun for sure has no way to go and as he got no choices left, he agrees.

the four of them walk to the food stalls near the campus, and they argue about it a lot since kai want to eat somewhere else but yeonjun keep saying how he has craving the chicken's soup from the other store and how soobin just want fast food and in the end, taehyun just ended everyone and walk to the near food stalls.

"it's nice having taehyun here with us… he can make the decision for us since all of us are suck at that" soobin said, taking a sip of his water after he said that.

taehyun smiles at the older, feeling a bit proud over it.

"where's yeonjun hyung?" taehyun ask, noticing that yeonjun still haven't come to their seat as the older and kai went to the toilet.

"he said someone called him- i guess he's taking the call right now" kai replied.

after a while, yeonjun finally back to the seat, smiling sheepishly at the others.

"why? who's calling?" soobin asked, curious.

yeonjun didn't answer him, instead he keeps eyeing taehyun from time to time.

"taehyun, you don't mind if someone join us, right?" yeonjun asked cautiously.

"uh- yea, sure… i don't mind"

"oh cool, because he said he's near and he want to come here and see you" yeonjun said, relief.

"see me? who?" taehyun asked and right after he said that, a familiar scent hit his nose.

"taehyunnieeeeeeee"

_oh well. damn._

the whole table become silent at the sight of beomgyu, not expecting to see beomgyu at their little dinner together.

taehyun is the most surprised though.

"hi hyung~" he said, trying to be casual as possible, not wanting kai to sense anything. though, he didn't know if yeonjun and soobin knows about him and beomgyu.

"have you guys ordered? can i eat with you guys here? haven't eat my dinner!!" beomgyu said, started to whine.

"yea sure, go ahead" kai answered after few seconds, still processing what just happened.

"sorry taehyun, i brought the loud one" yeonjun said, feeling apologetic.

taehyun smiles reassuringly at the older, _so…they didnt know._

to be honest, taehyun already feel normal with this kind of beomgyu. he has always been the loudest one, even when theyre video calling, beomgyu has always shouting or just yelling out of nowhere- this is… nothing for taehyun.

soobin, yeonjun and kai has been talking about volleyball for a while, letting beomgyu chipped in and give his comments meanwhile taehyun just nod and agree with everything they said.

at that point, he doesn’t even know if he is fully focus with what they're talking about.

"oh beomgyu, why are you in this area? i thought youre at hongdae for a gig?" soobin asked, curious as to see beomgyu suddenly appears in front of them.

taehyun look at beomgyu, well, he didn't know about the hongdae part… he thought when beomgyu said he's going to a gig it just nearby…

"the gig is done, and im bored… i went to the court earlier but the kids there said you guys left already…that's why i called yeonjun hyung" beomgyu explained.

"how do you know we are at the court?" soobin ask, suspicious.

beomgyu unknowingly eyed taehyun, who look about to kill him if he didn't say carefully, "uh- well, you guys always at court…? that's why i think i will see you there"

"hm… make sense"

both beomgyu and taehyun let out a silent relief sigh.

"woah- that's so cool, where do you buy that?? i want it" yeonjun suddenly said, pointing at beomgyu's necklace.

_oh shit._

kai who had been quiet for a while suddenly choke on his food, eyes widen as he look continuously at beomgyu and taehyun.

"kai!! eat properly!!!" soobin said, still not noticing anything.

taehyun could feel his soul is about to fly out of his body, he can feel himself getting pale.

"what the fuck????" kai exclaim, gaining a shocked face from yeonjun and soobin.

kid never curse before.

"you two?? explain?" kai said, pointing at both beomgyu and taehyun.

the two looks at each other, beomgyu nervously smiles at taehyun.

he knows that taehyun aren't ready to tell kai about whatever they both have- so he respects that and do the same. he didn't tell yeonjun and soobin about it, even he was so desperate to yell it all out about how much he likes taehyun.

"let me…do the talking" taehyun said, sensing the nervousness in beomgyu's eyes.

soobin and yeonjun look intently at the two, still confused about what just had happened.

"me and beomgyu hyung- we go on a date, but BUT we aren't together" taehyun said, clear.

the other three jaws dropped, still processing the information.

"wait WAIT you guys go on dates but not together??" kai asked, wanting clarification.

"yep… because- you know, taehyun aren't ready" beomgyu said this time, smiling softly at taehyun.

"how does you guys even happened??" soobin asked, confused.

"wait- was taehyun your valentines date you have been talking nonstop over how perfect your date is??" yeonjun said this time,

taehyun chuckles at that, he didn't know beomgyu really REALLy likes him like that.

"is this the reason why you never talk about your valentine’s day with me??" kai said, a bit upset over that.

"not like i dont trust you to the point i don't want to tell you- or you both, yeonjun hyung and soobin hyung about this… i need time to process everything- you know, it happened to fast"

"oh my god? beomgyu? you finally have the gut to talk with taehyun?? after months of watching from afar?" yeonjun asked, amazed.

"months?? you like taehyun for months long??" kai said this time, not expecting that.

"Oh pLEASE let's stop talking about this and eat first… there's too many to share if you guys want to know from the first" beomgyu quickly cut in.

"okay okay last question, kai, how do you noticed that they have something going on?? i can't even tell" soobin said, eyebrows furrowed.

kai scoff at that, "yeonjun hyung said something about beomgyu hyung necklace so i look at it, and it just reminded me of taehyun's and then TING i connected the dots" he finished proudly.

"hm? what is taehyun's necklace?"

taehyun slowly showed them his necklace, making soobin and yeonjun choke on their spit,

"beomgyu? that's so old school… who the hell even gave their partner a lock pendant necklace while you're having the key to it… so unromantic" soobin critique.

"well, at least it works rather than painfully pining by each other side and nothing works out" he replied, smirking.

taehyun and kai laugh at the remark, knowing so well what the meaning is and to who was that for.

yeonjun and soobin just eat in silence after that.

yeonbinkai has decided to give beomgyu and taehyun some time alone after their little dinner together.

for taehyun, that night isn't that bad… getting to know soobin and yeonjun isn't that bad, he found it interesting how he feels himself calmer and comfortable as time goes by- he even started to joke around them.

he looks to his side, beomgyu still hasn't said anything after they leave the food stalls, probably enjoying the silence.

"do you really leave your gig to meet us?" taehyun asked, smirking.

beomgyu look at him, somewhat surprise by the question, "how do you know…"

"hyung, you told me yesterday that your gig is at night… and now, here you are next to me"

beomgyu chuckles at that, "well, i missed you… i haven't heard your voice for like- 4 days"

"stop being dramatic, we called everyday"

"not the same as hearing you talking to me face to face"

taehyun sigh at that, knowing he wouldn't win if he argues more.

"so, how have you been?" beomgyu asked

taehyun slightly smiles, "good, i guess… im trying to talk with lot of peoples now"

"good for you and im proud of you" beomgyu said, then carefully trying to intertwine his fingers with taehyun.

taehyun froze for seconds before he found himself melt to the touch, slowly intertwined their fingers together. beomgyu gripped his hand, soft yet so desperate.

"you don't have to walk me all the way to the dorm…" taehyun said as they are approaching his room.

"i want to hold your hands longer" beomgyu shyly admit, making taehyun chuckles at that.

beomgyu pout as taehyun let go of his hand to open the door, after he done doing so, he looks back at beomgyu- who still pouting.

"um… hyung, do you wanna get in?" taehyun offers,

beomgyu pout slowly turned into a grin, he nodded his head "but- your housemates?"

"probably inside their bedroom, no worries, they don't care" taehyun said, eyes scanning the house to see if any of it will show his embarrassing side.

beomgyu take a sit by the couch as his eyes scanning the house meanwhile taehyun go to his bedroom, putting his stuff.

"hyung, coffee or tea?" taehyun asked, walking straight to the kitchen.

"you." beomgyu said, receiving a death glare from taehyun.

"okay OKAY kidding, just plain water enough"

after a while, taehyun then come with two cups of iced coffee and a plate of cookies.

beomgyu smiles, "are you intending to make me stay here longer?"

"you said you missed me, this is your chance" taehyun said, teasing.

beomgyu smack taehyun's hand, making both of them laugh.

Just in time, taehyun phone chimed in a new notification, he immediately looks at it just to see he got a notification notice from youtube, telling him that beomgyu just posted a new cover.

“you posted a new cover?” taehyun asked, surprised

“ah yes, I scheduled it for tonight… oh? you have my notification on?” beomgyu ask, happy over little things

“I told you right that I’ll be the first one to watch it,”

“then watch it, I’ll be waiting”

taehyun scoff at that before he is making himself comfortable on the couch, beomgyu has been eyeing him since- a bit nervous, taehyun would say.

he clicks the play button, a soft strum of guitar hit his ears, an unfamiliar rhythm for taehyun. it was an English song, but there’s a subtitle given, make it easier for taehyun to understand the lyrics.

the title is Free Love by HONNE and taehyun loves it, the lyrics itself is very lovely. And complimented with beomgyu’s vocals, taehyun found it soothing for his ears- also his heart. just as beomgyu finished the song, he looks at the camera. taehyun become focus on the video,

**_“this song has a very deep meaning for me, and whenever I sing this song it always reminds me someone I like, someone I truly cherish in my life…”_ **

Taehyun quickly eyes beomgyu infront of him, who just scrolling his phone, pretend like he didn’t hear his owned video.

**_“I don’t believe in love at first sight, but I did anyways… with you… you probably watching it right now- since you said you will be the first one to watch it” beomgyu giggles softly, eyes soften._ **

****

**_“i just want you to know, I really like you… and I will wait until you’re ready,”_ **

****

**_“kang taehyun, please know… you’re amazing person, you make me happy and you’re my strength. i hope you will always remember this, i like you so much” beomgyu said, trembles._ **

****

**_“sorry if the video is too long or too corny, and- thanks for watching, till my next video!!! Thanks everyone, happy valentine’s”_ **

Taehyun put his phone aside, eyes looking at beomgyu who are now don’t even dare to look at the younger.

"hyung… do you, really REALLY meant everything?" taehyun asked,

"yes taehyunnie, i am…" beomgyu softly said, scooting closer to taehyun.

"it just- doesn't make sense"

"taehyun, it does make sense" he replied, slowly rubbing taehyun's palm.

"but hyung, im not- im not famous or amazing or anything… im not in the same level as you"

"hey taehyun, listen to me"

taehyun finally let his eyes meet with beomgyu's one.

"you are amazing and you're more than what you're thinking you are. and, i like you for you, not because of your status- or level whatever you think it is…"

"i like you, for you" beomgyu repeat. and he can't stress the words enough how much taehyun meant for him.

taehyun smiles a bit. he was feeling so happy whenever he's with beomgyu, to the point he started to think he don't deserve anything to be that happy, he started doubting himself.

"remember okay, i will always be by your side… no matter how long it will take" beomgyu said, hugging taehyun in the process.

"hyung, im so sorry… im sorry if i make you wait" taehyun said, hugging tighter.

"it's fine taehyun, im not forcing you… just- tell me if you feel uncomfortable about this, then i will stop"

taehyun sigh. he knows, it must be hard for someone as expressive as beomgyu to stay quiet about this. he knows how much beomgyu want to yell it all about everything. but still, beomgyu respect his decision and it's only made taehyun feel more sorry than ever.

"if you don't mind, may i asked why you scared of relationship?" beomgyu carefully ask.

taehyun take a few moments to steady himself, staring back at beomgyu.

"commitment. im not good with commitment and i know how important it is in relationship…" taehyun said,

"i am always never the type to stay on one thing at a time, im scared if i ever be in relationship- i will just, losing interest in my partner and I don't want that, that's why i keep pushing everyone"

"but you don't push me away?" beomgyu asked,

"yeah… because, i think i like you too- but it just, im not ready" taehyun confessed.

beomgyu softly smiles and out of nowhere tears streaming down to his face, making taehyun panic.

"wh-why would you cry???" taehyun said, hand busy taking the tissues.

"im just- im happy??" beomgyu said, can't control his emotions.

he waited for this for too long, and when he heard it from taehyun himself, he feels like he is on the cloud 9.

"hyun, we can try" beomgyu said

"i don't know…"

"why are you hesitate? if we don't try, we would never know what will happened"

"it just- im afraid if i ever did something wrong, we going to lose each other…"

"as long as we talk and as long as we try to fix things… we will be okay, i want us to try..." beomgyu persuade.

"will you?" he continues.

taehyun closed his eyes, trying to think rationally. he knows whatever answers he will give, both will change things.

he opens his eyes, beomgyu still softly smiles at him. he let out a sigh, hand shivers as he hold beomgyu's hand.

"i would like to"

without missing a beat, beomgyu pulls the younger for a hug. this time, tighter.

 _"thanks… thanks taehyun… i promise, will try my best to make you the happiest man in this world"_ beomgyu whispers, still can’t believe it finally happened.

\--

beomgyu keep his promise.

two years into relationship, and they still going strong as ever. not gonna lie, it was hard at first for taehyun to get used to it- to having a relationship.

but he knows beomgyu trying his best to make taehyun happy, and he really is happy. those moments with beomgyu was definitely taehyun happiest moments.

they fought sometimes, but they try to practice what they said- with talking it out. and it works everytime.

taehyun has no idea he would be so lucky to have beomgyu by his side. he doesn’t even dare to imagine they will be friend when they're in university.

speaking of friends, yeonjun soobin and kai is the happiest as they declare to be boyfriends. those 3 also have helped them too many times already- whether for surprises, or when they fought, the 3 always be in the middle and make the two talk it out.

taehyun still think he is lucky to be friends with them. he almost thinks he is dreaming that he actually has 3 best friends and a boyfriend everytime he woke up.

he had always been alone.

but now he is appreciating the company, he likes it when he has someone to talk, someone to shares his stories with, or just- someone who always be there when he need something.

his mom is the happiest when he brought the 4 boys’ home. not only that, his mom also teamed up with yeonbinkai to tease beomgyu and taehyun.

taehyun still can't forget how his mom tease beomgyu for being the only person for being able to break the ice facade taehyun had put up, leaving beomgyu blushes.

now, both of them graduating from uni, and taehyun has his owned businesses meanwhile beomgyu is busy doing gigs here and there.

oh! they're living together too. it was not an easy decision for taehyun to make when beomgyu talk about it, but after few considerations, and kisses, taehyun finally gave in.

and taehyun is happy, and he is glad that he decided to give himself and beomgyu a chance.

"taehyunnieeeee i want a huggggg"

beomgyu then hug the confuse taehyun, making both of them plop onto the couch.

"you stink!! go shower first" taehyun said, pulling beomgyu out of himself.

"im tired… i got 3 gigs on different regions today and tomorrow i got another 2 gigs" beomgyu said, complaining over his schedule.

"why don't you just sleep at the hotel? you know it will be easier that way" taehyun said, slowly patting beomgyu hairs that snuggling close on his chest.

"i miss you, i want to see you" he replied, making taehyun chuckles at that.

_2 years, and beomgyu still the same as ever._

"i miss you too hyung, but please- shower first… i won't hug you if you stink" taehyun said as he pulling himself away and walk to the bedroom, leaving beomgyu whine from the sudden loss of warmth.

taehyun scrolling through his phone as he feels beomgyu scoot closer to him.

"im done showering, now i want my hugs" beomgyu said, eyes locking with taehyun.

taehyun softly smiles, put his phone to the side as he hugs his boyfriend. beomgyu sigh at the touch, feeling all his tiredness gone with that one simple hug.

"you know you could say no if they asked you to do gigs, right?" taehyun carefully said.

"i know, but… im saving my money" beomgyu said right after.

"for what… hyung, you know im able to support both of us, right? i just don't want to get sick… you've been working nonstop this week"

beomgyu pull out from the hugs, searching for taehyun's eyes.

"i know you're more than able to support us- it just, i want to be able to give you a nice present in the future…"

"hyung, just you, being healthy is all i need… don't push yourself too much,"

beomgyu pout.

taehyun plants a kiss on it, making beomgyu blush at the sudden kiss.

"stop pouting, it's not gonna work on me"

"i know it doesn't, but at least i got a kiss" beomgyu said playfully and taehyun take no time to tickles the older.

and just like that, they become okay again.

maybe, all they really need is just be by each other side and gave comforting and supportive words.

they agree that they complete each other and sure, they can't imagine living without each other.

if taehyun is the lock, then beomgyu is the key.

they need each other to open another side of their lives.

they completed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading, appreciate a feedback here or hmu at twitter @/taegyubots!


End file.
